Mine forever
by Fireeflower
Summary: —"Como lo desees mi querida Kagome…Esa es tu elección después de todo pero…—se acercó lo suficiente—siempre…serás mía…mía…" No podía hacer ya nada, no podía huir ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? Si su única salvación fue derrotada, destrozada...Por las garras de aquel, que fue una vez su amigo.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me corresponder, si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Advertencias:_**

**_Muerte de personajes._**

_One-shot que participa en el foro **"Sientate".**_

_http(punto) topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad-Mes -del-terror-en-Si%C3%A9ntate_

_Ambos rivales se miraron._

_Uno trono sus garras mientras que él otro reía de forma macabra, no había argumentos ni reclamos, solo las dos figuras masculinas que se aproximaban entre sí, una completamente bestial, con ojos carmines y marcas en su rostro, la otra simplemente con el semblante siniestro alistando sus garras listas para destrozar. Pero antes de que pudiese empezar la batalla, antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, el rival atravesó un cuerpo con sus garras, arrebatándole a su rival el último aliento, el ultimo pedazo de vida, seguido de un lamento, lastimero…Agónico, soltando el rugir de un nombre…De aquella persona que no pudo proteger._

—_Kagome…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su respiración era agitada y con una mano tapó su boca rogando no ser escuchada.

_Inuyasha…Ven por mí por favor._

Temblaba fuertemente abrazándose a sí misma, tenía miedo y no sabía que hacer; miró por todos lados sintiendo que su corazón era un martillo delatador. No quería aceptarlo, no lo haría ¡Era imposible! Jamás pensó verlo así, tan…Tan macabro, lleno de odio, palideció cuando se tocó su mejilla ensangrentada.

Solo tenía una opción.

Huir, era la única forma.

Un ruido la hizo estremecer, seguido de unos rugidos, podía escuchar un estruendo de una batalla y quiso acercarse pero su instinto de supervivencia la aferro a mantenerse ahí. Respingo al escuchar un grito varonil, gutural y agónico, seguido por el llamado de su nombre, cerrando sus ojos invocó una plegaria mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Un silencio apareció, pero fue interrumpido por pisadas de hojas, a veces se acercaba luego se alejaba; por inercia salió corriendo del lado contrario del árbol, corría sintiendo sus piernas tambalearse ante cada zancada; volteaba hacia atrás asegurándose de que no la siguiera, un zumbido subió por su cabeza haciéndola caer, y con las manos apoyadas al suelo lloró de terror y miedo.

_No vengas, no vengas._

Pero era demasiado tarde.

—¿Querías escapar?—una voz estrangulada la estremeció por completo y ahí enfrente a sus ojos se encontró con aquel lobo ahora sonriendo siniestramente—Sabes…Me excita más persiguiéndote, ya te lo dije: no puedes escapar de mi Kagome.

¿Cómo alguien tan tierno podía convertirse así? Su cuerpo se quedó inerte, tratando de asimilar la situación. El demonio por su parte tomo a la mujer y la alzó del cuello, esta se dejó como un dócil animal a punto de cazar, rindiéndose ante la muerte. Koga por su parte, cegado por el fragmento en su frente oscuro sonrió.

—Mírame—esta no obedeció—¡Mírame maldita sea!—esta alzó su mirada ahora llena de agua, su cuerpo temblaba y eso le hacía sisear de placer…dócil como una hembra, debe de ser. —Di que soy mejor que él ¡Dilo!

—Inuyasha…Inuyasha vendrá por mí—dijo despacio, segura aferrando su idea, aparentando desesperadamente el brazo de su agresor. El impacto contra el suelo le hizo perder el aire e intento arrastrarse, alejarse de él—vuelve en ti…Koga, yo sé que tú no eres así—tenía la esperanza que solo tal vez…Tal vez pudiese volver en sí.

Escuchó como una risa rompía el silencio, y aprisionada por las garras del otro miró los ojos de Koga, como dos canicas azules sin ninguna pizca de brillo…Sintió temor.

—Él. No. Vendrá…—dijo para luego mostrar una mano llena de sangre—ya te lo dije una vez Kagome, eres mía—las manos se formaron a su cuerpo, la chica sintió valor al sentir las manos húmedas de sangre trazando su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio apretando la tierra que estaba congio y abriendo los ojos lo miró otra vez, con un jadeo susurro.

—No por favor…

Este se detuvo y mirando a la hembra frunció el ceño, su cuerpo se tensó, las venas de su cuerpo resaltaron y la desesperación seguida de la ira lo cegó. Se acercó lo suficiente para ver los ojos de aquella chiquilla, jadeo a su oído.

—Nunca me correspondiste…—la azabache apretó un puñado de tierra soportando el escozor de sus heridas—jamás…—la voz del lobo se ensombreció. Por su parte, la mujer volvió su vista en él.

No podía hacer ya nada, no podía huir ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? Si su única salvación fue derrotada, destrozada; el odio la embargo en ese momento y dando el último esfuerzo miró a su agresor, aquel que una vez fue su amigo y con voz firme susurró:

—Prefiero morir…Antes de ser tocada por ti…

El agarre se volvió intenso. Kagome sofocó un grito cuando las garras de él atravesaron su cuerpo.

—Como lo desees _mi querid_a Kagome…Esa es tu elección después de todo pero…—se acercó lo suficiente—_siempre…serás mía…mía…_

La mujer cerró los ojos mientras las garras de aquel demonio le destrozaban su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que les haya gustado, me tarde en una hora hacerlo xD _

_Sacrifique un examen por eso :D_

_Así que quiereanme mucho y dejen un review si les gustó por favor ;D_


End file.
